justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
El Tiki
|artist = Maluma |year = 2015 |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Trio Version) |alt = Trio Version |dg = / (Classic) / / (Trio Version) |pc = / (Classic) / (Beta) / / (Trio Version) |gc = Pink/Orange (Classic) Indigo/Cyan/Yellow (Trio Version) |lc = Cyan (Trio Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Trio Version) |pictos = 117 (Classic) 86 (Trio Version) |perf = Classic Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Trio Version Scarlett Avedikian (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Marie Suzur (P3) |kcal = 20.5 (Classic and Trio Version)|dura = 3:04 (Classic and Trio Version)|mc = Cyan(Classic) Disco(Alternate)|dlc = Classic February 16th, 2017 (NOW)}} "El Tiki" by Maluma is featured on and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 is a man wearing an orange fedora over his black hair. He also wears a pair of black-framed sunglasses, a blue opened button shirt, a black vest, a pink tank top, orange jeans, and light blue loafers. P2 P2 is a woman with black hair tied in a bun. She wears a yellow bandanna, blue earrings, a blue and yellow tied up shirt, a black skirt, tall magenta socks, and marigold-colored loafers. ElTiki Coach 1.png|P1 ElTiki Coach 2.png|P2 Trio Version The routine is a trio between a woman, a man, and a woman. P1 P1 is a woman with a red, shinny sveele-lees top, wearing a red skirt and yellow heels. Her hair is brown, straight and long and on her left hand she has a yellow bracelet. P2 P2 is a man with a pink shirt, and black jeans. He has short, dark, messy hair and red shoes. P3 She has an outfit identical to P1. The only difference is that her hair is short. ElTikiALT Coach 1.png|P1 ElTikiALT Coach 2.png|P2 ElTikiALT Coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background contains green palm trees and palm fans, with the dancers' silhouettes appearing within. A circular panel with a blue palm tree and the dancers' reflections is also found, along with two other circles, each containing a pink forest and an orange beach. After this, a solid coloring of a blue and yellow beach with purple canoes is seen. Trio Version The background is a stage with lots of lights and seats during the song the lights ligh up and so do the seats. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Shake your shoulders while facing your partner. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Slowly move your arm to the right. El_Tiki_Gold_Move_1.png|Gold Move 1 ElTikiGMInGame1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game El_Tiki_Gold_Move_2_and_3.png|Gold Move 2 & 3 ElTikiGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 & 3 in-game Trio Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Trio Version. Gold Moves 1 and 3: P1 and P3 raise their arms up in two semicircles and bend over backwards; P2 raises his arms up straightly, while standing. Gold Move 2: bend over slightly and pat your legs. 6a146d3f4823a626992a8c3ac0bef88b.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Just Dance 2017 El Tiki Trio Version.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game ce284065ad948e2a5118b5a373f98bab.png|Gold Move 2 Jqquam.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests El Tiki appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Year Round Trivia *Maluma is the second Colombian musician, after , to appear in the series. *This is the fifteenth Spanish song to be featured in the main series, after Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin’ la Vida Loca, María, Limbo, Can’t Get Enough, Follow The Leader, Macarena, Bailando, Rabiosa, and Junto a Ti. It is followed by Hips Don’t Lie, La Bicicleta, Cola Song, ''and [[Bailar|''Bailar]]. *The routine uses some of the moves from the official lyric video. *In the lyrics, the words canción and atracción appear without the accent, and the chorus shows du wa as to wa. *The background for the alternative version looks almost identical to the Dancing With The Stars stage. * In the E3 preview, the pictograms are much darker than in the final version. * The Alternate routine was originally going to have a totally different choreography and different outfits, but it was changed due to unfixable glitches.https://vk.com/video-127825731_456239161 Gallery Game Files Eltikisqu.png|''El Tiki'' Eltikialt.png|''El Tiki'' (Alternate) 00000039.png| cover Eltikisquarebkg.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) Eltiki cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 00000125.png|Alternate cover ElTikiP2Ava.png|P2's avatar ElTikiALTP2Ava.png|Trio Version P2's avatar El_Tiki_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots ElTikiInMenu.jpeg|''El Tiki'' on the menu (E3 2016) ElTikiAlt.Menu.png|''El Tiki'' (Trio Version) on the Just Dance 2017 menu Others Eltiki hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay artwork.just-dance-2017.633x720.2016-06-14.23.png artwork.just-dance-2017.378x720.2016-06-14.35.png Tiki.png jd17-toptracks-preview-maluma-eltiki-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser el tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits for the Trio Version El tiki picto comp.png|Pictogram Comparision ElSwitch.gif|''El Tiki'' in the Nintendo Switch™ Trailer Videos Official Music Video Maluma - El Tiki (Official Lyric Video) Gameplays El Tiki - Maluma Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - El Tiki Alternativa Just Dance Now - El Tiki 5* References Site Navigation es:El Tiki Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Scarlett Avedikian Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Julien Durand Category:Marie Surzur Category:Shirley Henault